Sing it Out
by yet-i-remain-quiet
Summary: A series of one-shots where Oliver sings, usually to Felicity, maybe to others. Post Season 4. Established Olicity


"I want to hear you sing," Felicity spoke, her voice loud enough to be heard over the pulsing music of the club.

Oliver turned to face her, a look of disbelief across his face. "No," he refused, shaking his head.

"Please?" she looked at him, her eyes wide and she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She swayed on her feet slightly

"No," Oliver laughed.

"Just one song, Oliver," Felicity begged. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it with both of hers.

"Oliver Queen doesn't sing," he leaned close to her, speaking into her ear, loudly, to be heard over the music.

"Felicity Smoak wants him to," she spoke in a gruff voice, mocking his use of speaking in the third person.

"Nope," Oliver continued to refuse her request. He turned his body away from her, focusing instead on the antics of his friends. Watching them dance and laugh.

"Please," Felicity moved in front if him, wrapping his arms around his neck, she pulled his face closer to hers. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Not gonna happen," Oliver said, his eyes drifted over her face, pausing on her pouted lips.

"Come on," Felicity encouraged. She kissed him, pulling back before he had the chance to respond. "I promise, I'll make it worth your time."

"Tempting," Oliver said laughing. He pulled back from her, removing her arms from around his neck. "But no."

"Oliver," Felicity insisted, an alluring look on her face as she looked at him from under her eyelashes, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She leaned towards him, running her lips lightly along his cheek, she bit down softly on his earlobe. "I'll let you try that _thing_ you wanted to do. Tonight."

"…No," but, Oliver could feel his resistance breaking as Felicity climbed onto lap. She ran her tongue over the shell of his ear, a shiver ran down his spine. "We're in public, Felicity."

"Just say yes," she bribed and rocked her hips against his.

"You're not playing fair," Oliver hissed. He shifted slightly, readjusting Felicity on his lap.

"Everyone else has sang," Felicity reminded him, moving her lips down the side of his neck. She wrapped her hand around it, pulling him closer to her, loosening it around his neck. "Even John."

"And our eardrums are all paying for it," Oliver groaned as he remembered the painful memory, during which John had subjected them, and everyone else in the club to his singing. "And Lyla made him sing Britney Spears. I am not singing."

Felicity pulled away from his neck. She ran her fingers through his short, cropped hair, her nails scratching pleasantly at his scalp. "I would never make you sing Britney."

"No," Oliver still denied her request.

She pouted up at him. "Come on. I've heard you sing before. When you're cooking," she tilted her head, smiling at him. "You sound nice."

"That's different," Oliver excused. He looked embarrassed, realizing that Felicity had heard him singing.

"How," she asked.

"It's private," he explained. "No one can hear me."

"I've heard you," Felicity countered, she held his face between her hands.

"Yeah, but you're you," Oliver said, he leaned into her hand. Enjoying the feeling of her soft, cool hands against his overheated face.

"So?" she challenged.

"So, it's different," Oliver explained.

"Please," Felicity asked, trying one last time. "Just one song."

Oliver didn't respond. He looked passed Felicity, over her shoulder he could see John and Lyla, dancing and laughing. Thea was seated at the bar, Roy next to her, nursing a glass of wine. All enjoying their well-deserved night off.

"Please," Felicity breathed into her ear.

"Fine," he groaned, unable to refuse the woman he loved any longer.

"Really?" Felicity asked excitedly. She pulled away from him, bouncing happily on his lap.

Oliver groaned, he lifted Felicity off of his lap. "On one condition," he said, placing his hands on her arms.

"What's that?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"You have to sing with me," he bargained.

Felicity looked at him, considering his compromise. She scrunched her nose and tilted her head to the side. Oliver chuckled at the adorable look on her face. He leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"Okay," she agreed when he pulled back. She took his hand, leading him to the small stage. "Let's do it."

"One song," Oliver reminded her as he allowed himself to be pulled by the small blonde in front of him. "I'm hoping that everyone is too drunk to remember this."

"Maybe I'll get someone to record it," Felicity said over her shoulder. "I bet Thea would."

Oliver planted his feet, causing Felicity to jerk back against his solid chest. "No," he said strongly.

"But…" she whined slightly.

"No."

"Fine," she sighed heavily.

"I'm going to regret this," Oliver complained as Felicity began walking again, pulling him along with her.

"It'll be fun," Felicity promised. "Now, let's go, before you change your mind."

The couple reached the front of the crowd, Felicity dropped Oliver's hand as her bounced over to the girl in charge of the karaoke machine. She stood on her toes as she leaned over the counter, speaking to the girl. She gestured over her shoulder, back at Oliver. The girl nodded and handed Felicity the sign up sheet.

Oliver quickly stepped forward, taking the clipboard from her girlfriend's hands.

"What are you…" Felicity questioned, the smile dropping from her face. "No, you can't change your mind."

"I'm not," Oliver insisted, the smile returned to Felicity's face. "I just want to pick the song." He wrote down the title of the song in the space next to his name. He turned it away from Felicity as he handed it back to the girl, keeping it hidden from her curious eyes.

"It's a surprise," he teased, laughing lightly as Felicity's shoulders dropped.

"That's not fair," she whined. "How am I supposed to sing with you, if I don't know what song you've picked?"

"Trust me," Oliver assured. "You'll know it when you hear it."

Felicity mocked glared at him, he leaned closer to her, pressing his lips against hers in a quick kiss.

"Come on, we're next," he said, pulling her towards the small stage. They stood next to the stairs, waiting for the group of giggling, drunk girls belt their way through the last few notes of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. As the group stumbled their way down the stairs, Oliver felt Felicity squeeze his hand. He looked down at her, her big, blue eyes gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed red.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she said to him. "I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Felicity, I agreed," Oliver assured her. "I might regret it for the rest of my life, but I can just add it to the list of all the other things I've done that I regret… Like peeing on the police car and the hair cut I had before I got on the Gambit."

"That was a terrible look for you," Felicity agreed. "The short hair and scruff is much better."

"You're up," a voice called to them.

"Let's get this over with," Oliver groaned, pulling Felicity up the stairs as someone announced them to the crowd.

Oliver squinted into the audience, struggling to see passed the bright lights. He could vaguely make out Thea and Roy sitting by the bar. Thea was holding her phone up, most likely planning on recording his performance. John and Lyla were making their way through the crowd, over to the young couple. He pulled Felicity into his side as he prepared himself to begin.

Felicity looked up at him as the quiet opening chords of the song began to play. A look of realization crossed her face as she recognized which song he had chosen.

Oliver took the microphone in his left hand, keeping his right wrapped around her waist.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

He began singing softly, his voice amplified throughout the room.

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping._  
 _While you're far away and dreaming._

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._  
 _I could stay lost in this moment forever._  
 _Well, every moment spent with you_  
 _Is a moment I treasure._

The drums picked up in the music. Oliver turned towards Felicity, he pushed her away from his side, still keeping their fingers intertwined as he got into the theatrics of the song.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the instrumentals came in, Oliver too the brief rest to spin Felicity back towards himself. He put the microphone back onto the stand, he released her hand, moving both to hold onto the microphone, he turned to face the crowd. He watched Felicity out of the corner of his eye. A large smile spread across her face as she swayed to the music.

 _Lying close to you_  
 _Feeling your heart beating_  
 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
 _And I just wanna stay with you_  
 _In this moment forever, forever and ever._

He turned back to Felicity as he repeated the chorus. He threw his arms out to the sides dramatically.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He reached his hand out to Felicity, pulling her closer after she took his hand. He raised his hand, gently caressing her face.

 _I don't wanna miss one smile_  
 _I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
 _Well, I just wanna be with you_  
 _Right here with you, just like this_

 _I just wanna hold you close_  
 _Feel your heart so close to mine_  
 _And just stay here in this moment_  
 _For all the rest of time_

Felicity jumped in, grabbing the microphone together with him.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _Don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _'Cause I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Felicity took a step back, laughing as Oliver leaned into the microphone.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

Oliver screamed into the microphone, doing his best Steven Tyler impression, causing Felicity to burst out laughing.

 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Felicity stepped up again, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes as she joined in Oliver's singing.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_  
 _I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the instrumentals took over, signalling the end of the song, Oliver took Felicity's hand, spinning her in circles as she laughed. He stopped and looked at her, trying to catch his breath as the crowd cheered. She was gazing up at him, her eyes, bright and filled with love as she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you," she said into his ear, barely heard over the roar of the crowd. She pulled back and taking his hand, she led him over to where their friends stood, watching.

"I think you may have missed your true calling," Thea said with a laugh. "That was quite the performance. I'm definitely keeping this."

Oliver tried to grab the phone Thea held, she pulled it back before he could reach it. "Delete that," he ordered.

"No way," she laughed. "This is going to be saved forever and used for blackmail purposes."

"You know, if this whole Mayor slash vigilante thing doesn't work out for you, you could become a rock star," teased Roy.

"Definitely not," Oliver denied, shaking his head. "That was a one time thing."

"We'll see about that," Felicity declared, she leaned against Oliver's chest and yawned.

"I think it's time for someone to get home to bed," Lyla said. "We should head home, too. I'm sure Donna is tired of watching Sara."

Felicity shook her head. "I doubt it. She loves Sara, maybe even more than she loves me," she said somewhat bitterly.

"Impossible," Oliver whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "But they're right. We should be getting home. Besides, someone needs to fulfill their end of the bargain. I seem to remember a certain blonde genius promising to try something new if I sang. And I did, so…"

"And that's my cue," Thea cut in. She took Roy's hand, pulling him along with her. "See you later, big brother, future sister."

Oliver and Felicity waved to the young couple before saying their goodbyes to John and Lyla. As they walked to the car, Felicity turned to Oliver.

"Interesting song choice," she commented.

"It's true," Oliver shrugged. "I missed so much with you, I don't want to miss anything else."

"And did you regret it? Singing, I mean," she asked. "Or are you going to admit that it was fun?"

Oliver shook his head stubbornly. "Nope," he said.

"No, you don't regret it, or no, you aren't going to admit it was fun?" Felicity tried to clarify.

"It was was one time thing," Oliver vowed, he smiled at Felicity as he opened the car door for her.

"We'll see," Felicity giggled as she climbed into the car. Oliver shut the door behind her. He walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the front seat, listening to the sound of Felicity's laughter as he drove them home.


End file.
